


Straw Hat Group Chat

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Barbecue time, Group chat, This was a fling, it was fun to write though, it's cute, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Luffy makes a group chat with all his friends.
Kudos: 23





	Straw Hat Group Chat

_The group Straw Hat Pirates has been made by **@CaptainLuffy**_

**_@Nami_ ** _has been added_

**_@Zoro_ ** _has been added_

**_@Sanji_ ** _has been added_

**_@Firefist_ ** _has been added_

**_@Sabo_ ** _has been added_

**_@Tanuki_ ** _has been added_

**_@GodUsopp_ ** _has been added_

**_@NicoRobin_ ** _has been added_

**_@Franky_ ** _has been added_

**_@DeadBones_ ** _has been added_

**_@(Y/N)_ ** _has been added_

**_@Vivi_ ** _has been added_

**_@Law_ ** _has been added_

**_@Jinbei_ ** _has been added_

**_@Kaya_ ** _has been added_

**_@Nojiko_ ** _has been added_

**_@Kuina_ ** _has been added_

**_@Reiju_ ** _has been added_

**@Nami:** Why’d you make this?

 **@Firefist:** Isn’t it obvious?! He wanted his friends to meat each other!  
 **@Firefist:** I meant meet.

 **@Vivi:** That’s a wonderful idea! We should plan a gathering. What do you think, Nami?

 **@Nami:** I guess…

 **@Tanuki:** It could be fun, I haven’t met Vivi yet.

 **@Vivi:** OMG NO! Chopper we have to meet! I can’t wait.

 **@Tanuki:** We should organize a barbecue, Luffy’d like that.

 **@CaptainLuffy:** YES!

 **@Zoro:** What’s happening?

 **@Sanji:** Can’t you read?

 **@Zoro:** Shut up!

 **@Sanji:** 😉

 **@Vivi:** We can hold it at my house, the yard is big enough for all of us. And we can all invite someone if we want to. What do you guys think?

 **@NicoRobin:** That sounds like a most excellent idea.

 **@DeadBones:** I think that sounds lovely as well.

 **@Reiju:** I agree.

 **@Sanji:** You’re here too?

 **@Reiju:** Yes.

 **@Kaya:** I think I can get a day off at work? What about you Chopper?

 **@Tanuki:** Yeah, I can ask Doctorine if I can go. When should we do it?

 **@Law:** How about never.

 **@Sanji:** Don’t be such a wuss, Law.

 **@CaptainLuffy:** Yeah! Come on Torao! You should bring Jaggy with you!

 **@Law:** His name is not Jaggy, it’s Kidd.

 **@CaptainLuffy:** I knew that.

 **@GodUsopp:** Even I’m a better liar than you, Luffy.

 **@CaptainLuffy:** Hey!

 **@Jinbei:** I can bring some rice-balls…

 **@Kuina:** Count me in!

 **@Zoro:** Count me in!

 **@Sanji:** Seriously, Onigiri is all it takes for you?

 **@Zoro:** Shut up shit cook!

 **@CaptainLuffy:** We can do it this Saturday if everyone is free.

 **@Sabo:** I can do that. I can bring Koala over if that’s not a prob.

 **@Nami:** OH! I have to talk with her! Yes please.

 **@NicoRobin:** That’ll be fun, don’t you agree Vivi, Kaya?

 **@Kaya:** Yes, that’ll be fun.

 **@Vivi:** I agree.

 **@Nojiko:** I can get some friends to come, I think.

 **@Tanuki:** This’ll be fun!

 **@Franky:** SUUUPEER!

 **@CaptainLuffy:** Than it’s settled. We meet up at Vivi’s round three. Is that alright?

 **@Vivi:** Sure, I’ll notify my father.

 **@Law:** I’m still not going.

 **@(Y/N):** Come on guys, it’ll be fun, don’t you wanne be there?

…

 **@Law:** Alright fine, I’ll go.

 **@(Y/N):** Great! See you all there!


End file.
